Kibby
Who is Kibby? Kibby the block is known as a lovable person, has a gentleman side towards the ladies and enjoys giving a good roasting. If anyone insults a woman he cares for in front of him you can be sure that he will come to their side and protect them. He is a regular patron at The Golden Gator. Most often he goes by his Block person persona, known for "white knighting" ladies of interest or "cucking" other relationships if he pleases. He is a member of Team 6, back then most known for his robot persona who works as a chef at The Wasted Time. He shares the same name with Kibby the Ferret but this is just "coincidence". History and Lore Robot Kibby On Nov 4th, 2018 he extorted Roflgator for 5 grand for not spilling the beans about the fixed fights in The Lair of Roflgator fighting pits. He seemingly changed his primary function from cooking to wing-manning in November and acted wingman on the many dates that went on - offering Roflgator some competition claiming himself the better wingman. On Nov 20th, 2018 he wing-manned SciFri and LilYuki. Already in Nov 2018 he proclaimed his love interest towards Meowkat, having received multiple lap dances - all while being teased for being a white knight. 'Rob' Roflgator found out Kibby was dating KarabeanSweet on December 3rd, 2018. Kibby would later abandon his robot persona in favor of a block person. .|250px]] Block Kibby Block Kibby is the ex-boyfriend of Pinkharm. He's obsessive and remains really salty and bitter about their breakup. On Nov 23rd, 2018 during Alex visit he chased after Pinkharm and her new date Alex while contradictory telling them to leave him alone. During the night they had multiple spats, eventually fought each-other but ended the night on good terms by dancing 'slavic squat'-type dances together. Block Kibbys biggest fan is Chipz and wears a T-shirt with a picture of Sora on it. The T-shirt captures a notorious event that occurred on July 4th involving Team 6 ferrets. He eventually managed to get an autograph from his idol - he even signed his shirt! On Mar 1st, 2019 it was revealed that he was dating his long proclaimed love interest Meowkat. Roflgator questioned their relationship asking why he was trying to change her into a "housewife" and that changing her wasn't good - emphasizing that letting her roam free adds to the mystery and charm of their relationship. Meowkat described that Kibby makes her happy and that she considers him as her "daddy" - in the kinky way. On April 4th, 2019 he announced that he was engaged to Meowkat and offered Roflgator an invitation to his wedding - seated at the back row - with the front row being reserved for his buddies from Team 6. In May 2019 he allegedly claimed to be the father of UzuriMias pregnancy but this turned out to be false as she was not pregnant in the first place. .]] On the 16th October 2019 he realized that he didn't have his RP-card any longer and went to retrieve it from the The Golden Gator together with Roflgator. Once there he found it in the bath-house section on the bottom of a pool. On retrieval he turned into his old Robot Kibby self. On his exit he bowed down the statue of GabouLit mentioning how much he and the goblin arc was missed. Once getting back to the regular bar he strangely declared in public that he would be retiring from RP, started walking out from the bar and was shot dead by some furry. In November 2019 he showed off his fancy leg-trackers and new persona as a "wolf boy", the typical avatars that have been plaguing VRChat. When questioned he reasoned "If you can't beat them, join em!" Alternative roleplaying personas ]] Kibby the Ferret Kibby's ferret persona that was ultimately killed by Zazin. Sometimes he reappears out-of-character or when the memes demand it. Trivia *Kibb is a known member of the notorious Daddy Gang. *Calling him a "block" is usually considered offensive, a more fitting term is cubic-american. **Block people are known to only be truly wounded by pickaxes. *He's known for offering unfiltered commentary, speaking the truth and occasionally giving hints that break the fourth wall. *Kibby was one of the many Team 6 groom's men during Harly and Byuyu's wedding. *Out-of-character (OOC), he is one of the loyal boiz in Roflgator's Twitch chat and created the Twitch emotes roflgatorCool and roflgatorRage for him. *Known for being one of the older people who plays VRChat he is often teased for it. *The new "Wolf boy Kibby" has the words "F U K" and "L U V" tattooed into his fists. Links and video clips Twitch Clips *"White knighting" against Pokelawls *Portraying a Furry character during the "furry arc" of Bricktown *Kibby finding love (Meowkat) part 1 part 2 *Furry "friend" revealed *Traumatized *Interrupting Alex moment *Yoga is great *Kibby and Meowkat *Being brutally honest *Wedding invitation *Roflgator spying on block Kibby *Kibby: You ever had the block c**ck? *Who is "Roflgay"?! *Kibbys twisting ballsacks story PainsChamp *Kibby came ready... *Inviting himself *Gross story *Kibby: If you can't beat em - join em, becoming a wolf boy *Kibby has ascended to full body degen *"Mormon" Kibby meets KKona Becky (Cri45) *Kibby sniffs out an impostor Gallery Kibby the Robot gallery Roflgator Aug 2nd 7 Kibby.jpg|Kibby visiting The Golden Gator Kibby.jpg|Kibby in the Wasted Time. Roflgator July 28th Kibby memeing.jpg|Kibby poking fun at Roflgator Roflgator Aug 5th Kibby asks Chipz for a selfie 1 Suure.jpg|Kibby meeting Chipz for the first time Roflgator Aug 12th 4 Kibby and Harly before the wedding.jpg|Kibb paying a visit before Harly's wedding Roflgator Aug 9th 18 Zazin and Kibby.jpg|Team 6 buddies: Kibby and Zazin Rofl Aug 27th 28 Kibby and Poke.jpg|Staring down Pokelawls Rofl Nov 20th 14 LilYuki and Kibby.jpg|Brought back LilYuki to the bar Rofl Nov 21st 26 Kibby roasting spellboy.jpg|Roasting Spellboy on his special day Rofl Dec 2nd 26 Kibby NSongo and Shrimp.jpg|Arguing with NSongo? Rofl Nov 26th 13 Kibby and KarabeanSweet.jpg|On a date with KarabeanSweet Rofl Nov 28th 19 Kibby and KarabeanSweet.jpg|With KarabeanSweet in a romantic map Rofl Dec 3rd 8 Kibby and KarabeanSweet.jpg|With KarabeanSweet in The Great Pug Rofl Dec 17th 2 Kibby outfit.jpg|Christmas outfit Block Kibby gallery Rofl_Nov_23rd_11_Pinkarm_and_her_ex_Kibby_chasing_her.jpg|Block Kibby chasing his ex Pinkharm Rofl Nov 26th 6 Kibby and Artificial (SaucyBisquit).jpg|With Artificial Sauce Rofl Nov 23rd 31 Kibby vs Alex.jpg|Arguing with Pinkharms date Alex Rofl Nov 23rd 28 Alex vs Kibby fighting over Pinkharm.jpg|Alex beating Block Kibby with a fish Rofl Nov 23rd 33 Alex and Kibby.jpg|Slavic style squat dancing with Alex Rofl 2nd Jan 12 MeowKat Alex and Kibby the Block.jpg|Cucking Alex again on his second date Rofl 2nd Jan 22 Kibby, XXXNicole and Alex.jpg|Interrupting Alex date Rofl Jan 16th 36 Kibby the cuck interrupts Meech and Meowkats ERP.jpg|Carefully watching while Meech receives a lapdance from Meowkat... Rofl Feb 18th 21st Meech, Kibby, Block Buza and Zapdec.jpg|Block Kibby, Block Buza and Zapdec Rofl Mar 6th 13 Darling Zapdec and Kibby.jpg|Darling, Zapdec and Kibby Rofl Mar 20th 17 Kibby and his bro Zapdec.jpg|With his bro Zapdec. Rofl Mar 25th 17 Judges Zapdec, Wimchimp and Kibby.jpg|Acting judge in a Beauty Pageant show together with Zapdec and Wimchimp. Rofl Mar 27th 24 Kasumi, Kibby, AughtyVon and AskJoshy.jpg|Showing off his manly chest hair and bathing shorts Rofl Mar 27th 49 MyDudeGideon Kibby (his hairy chest) and Ikumi.jpg|MyDudeGideon and Ikumi "admiring" his hairy chest. Rofl Mar 27th 50 XXXNicole and Kibby.jpg|Kibby and XXNicole Rofl Mar 27th 54 Kibby XXXNicole .jpg|Kibby and XXNicole Rofl April 5th 29 Kibby with Zapdec telling he knocked up Darling.jpg|Supporting his block friend Zapdec after Zap revealed that he had knocked up Darling. Rofl April 8th 16 XXNicole and Kibby.jpg|Bathing with XXNicole Rofl April 14th 16 Kibby and female block.jpg|Kibby with a block girl (Jogie Joey) Rofl April 21st 38 Robot (Shrimp) UzuriMia, Kibby.jpg|Robo Shrimp, UzuriMia and Kibby Rofl April 22nd 22 Jogie Loli (CoffeeBean) and Kibby.jpg|With Jogie Joey and loli CoffeeBean Rofl 2019 April 28th 19 Wormhog Uzu and Kibby.jpg|Wormhog and Kibby getting a lapdance from UzuriMia Rofl May 3rd 2019 7 AughtyVon Bearly Wooks and Kibby.jpg|In the Jaccuzi with Aughty, Bearly, and Wooks Rofl 2019 May 8th 5 Kibby and Jogie.jpg|President Kibby and Jogie Rofl 2019 May 8th 12 Kibby and Mtue dancer (Raziell).jpg|Kibby getting a dance from Raziel Rofl June 9th 2019 6 Kibby Necro Nights theme.jpg|Necro Nights themed avatar Rofl June 9th 2019 52 MsMistilia Kibby takes over.jpg|Getting a lap-dance from Miss Mistilia Rofl June 9th 2019 88 Kibby and Hachiko.jpg|Kibby and Hachiko Rofl June 16th 2019 9 Kibby and Moonpixie.jpg|Kibby and Moonpixie Rofl June 28th 2019 9 Roflgay (Kibby).jpg|Portraying "Roflgay" and trolling Roflgator Rofl July 9th 2019 24 Kibby and Wormhog.jpg|Kibby and Wormhog Rofl Aug 3rd 2019 35 Kibby Foreigner and Cassi Big Nasti.jpg|Kibby, Foreigner and Cassi Big Nasti Rofl Sept 1 2019 13 Kibby block with arms and legs.jpg|Block kibby with arms and legs Rofl Oct 15th 2019 11 President Block Kibby.jpg|President block kibby Rofl Oct 20th 2019 13 Kibby Oathmeal and Kohrean at the platinum meechler.jpg|Kibby in the onsen at The Platinum Meechler with Oathmeal and Kohrean Rofl Nov 6th 2019 30 Kibby and Meowkat.jpg|Kibby and Meowkat Rofl Nov 6th 2019 55 Wolf boy Block Kibby.jpg|Wolf boy Rofl Nov 8th 2019 4 Ferret Kibby DJ Meewah.jpg|Ferret Kibby for old times sake and DJ Meewah Rofl Nov 8th 2019 19 Kibby got leg trackers.jpg|Kibby got leg trackers! Rofl Dec 16th 2019 19 Kibby and SciFri.jpg|Kibby and SciFri Rofl Dec 18th 2019 25 Elf Kibby.jpg|Christmas elf Kibby Category:People Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Cubic Americans